pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Gastly
Ian's Gastly is one of Ian's Pokémon, caught in Vs. Gastly. It was the third Pokémon he caught, and his fourth overall. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Vs. Gastly, Gastly lived with a Haunter and Gengar at the Pokémon Tower, where it liked to play with visitors. Ian visited, and he battled Gastly with Charmander. Gastly defeated Charmander, and then took Ian and Sandslash to play in their playroom. Afterwards, Gastly joins Ian's team. In Vs. Bulbasaur, Ian lets Gastly out to eat with the others. In Vs. Gloom, Gastly was Ian's ace against Erika. It battled her Gloom, being immune to its noxious gas. It defeated Gloom with ease. In Vs. Primeape, Ian chooses Gastly to fight the wild Primeape. Despite being immune to its Fighting attacks, it is easily defeated by its Fling attack. In Vs. Kadabra, Gastly was the sole Pokémon to battle Sabrina and her Kadabra. While having the type advantage, it still struggled. The battle ended in a draw, though Ian managed to snap Sabrina out of her daze. In Vs. Gyarados, Gastly was once again the ace for his battle with Misty. Its Hex attack defeated Misty's Starmie, and its Toxic gas allowed it to overwhelm Misty's Gyarados and defeat it. In Vs. Marowak, Gastly used Psychic to provide a temporary shield to protect Ian and Elise from falling boulders, though it can't hold it very long. In Vs. Rhydon, Gastly helped Ian escape from Giovanni's Armored Pokémon, but the effort left it defeated. After this, Ian left Gastly at Professor Oak's lab as he traveled to Cinnabar Island and the Sevii Islands. In Vs. Seadra, Gastly was Ian's first choice to fight Mandi. It battled his Exeggutor and with its power, managed to win. It is then defeated by Mandi's Seadra. In Vs. Damian, Ian chose Gastly to battle Damian's Machoke. Despite being immune to Fighting type moves, Machoke used Foresight, allowing it to land attacks, defeating it. Ian left Gastly at Professor Oak's as he goes to Johto. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Gastly makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Battle Palace, Gastly made a surprise return to battle against Spencer's Crobat. After hiding in the forest, Gastly used a combo of Psychic and Will-o-Wisp to start wearing Crobat down. However, the real ploy was to set the forest on fire, the smoke cloud that resulted from it obscuring Gastly and allowing it to hit Crobat with Will-o-Wisp then win with Hex. It battled Claydol next, and is defeated in a single blow. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Gastly makes a cameo. Known Moves A Random Pokémon Show In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Zorua, posing as Ian, uses Gastly to battle Elise's Xerneas. Despite Xerneas being a Legendary Pokémon, Gastly resists it and defeats it easily with a combo of Sludge Wave and Hex. Known Moves Trivia * Gastly's signature move is Hex. All of Gastly's battle strategies revolve around utilizing it. * Despite Haunter being one of my favorite Pokémon, Gastly has yet to evolve into one. * Gastly is one of the few of Ian's Pokémon that appear in a series outside of Pokémon Tales that doesn't debut there. The others are Ian's Sandslash and Treecko as a Sceptile. * Gastly competed in 3 gym battles and 1 Frontier challenge. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:ARPS